beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zeo Zagart
__INDEX__ Zeo erscheint erstmals in Beyblade-V Force in der 30. Folge "Die Mission der Saint Shields" und ist der Sohn von Dr. Zagart. Zeo ist ein lauter, hyperaktiver Junge und Tysons größter Fan. Er mag es in Tysons Nähe zu sein, um zu trainieren oder gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Er lebt mit seinem Vater und dem Butler Willam allein im Zagart Anwesen. Beyblade-V Force Zeo tauchte das erste Mal auf, als er Tyson vor den Saint Shields rettete. Ozuma und seine Teammitglieder zogen sich dann aber zurück. Zeo fing mit dem Bladen an, weil er mal ein Worldchampion werden wollte, deswegen nahm er täglich Unterricht an der Beyblade Schule Phönix. Später tauchte Zeo vor Tysons Haus auf und entführte Tyson in seine Beyblade Schule, um ihn seinen Freunden vorzustellen. Tyson weigerte sich aber, ihm seine Technik beizubringen. Trotzdem kamen sich die Beiden näher. Doch Zeo gab sich nicht geschlagen und hoffte immer noch, dass Tyson ihm etwas beibringt. Tyson lehnte erneut ab. Schließlich aber siegte doch sein gutes Herz und er half Zeo, der einen Test in der Beyblade Schule Phönix schaffen musste, um die nächste Geschicklichkeits-Stufe zu erreichen. Zeo bestand seinen Test. Er und die Blade Breakers freuten sich über das Ergebnis. Die Blade Breakers boten Zeo an, ihr Trainingspartner zu werden. Zudem wurde Zeo ein richtiges Mitglied der Gruppe. In der Zwischenzeit feuerte Dr. Zagart seine Mitarbeiterin Doktor K., die dabei war das stärkste Bit Beast der Welt aus einem Stein zu befreien. Zagart brachte die Aufgabe selbst zu Ende und schloss das Bit-Beast in einem Beyblade. Als Zeos Vater nach Hause kam, will Zeo ihm von seinem Turnier-Sieg erzählen. Doch Zeo wurde von seinem Vater abgeblockt. Dieser befahl William, Zeo in seinem Zimmer zu bringen. Gegen Abend tauchte plötzlich Doktor K. auf und beschwerte sich über ihre Entlassung. Bei diesem Gespräch das Dr. K mit Dr. Zagart führte, bekam Zeo mit, dass sein Vater hinter die Machenschaft steckt, den Blade thumb|210pxBreakers ihre Bit Beasts zu stehlen. Nachdem Zeo entdeckt wurde, erzählte Dr. K ihrem Ex-Chef, dass Zeo sich mit den Blade Breakers befreundet hat. Dr. Zagart wollte wissen ob dies war ist. Doch Zeo gab keine Antwort. Er war noch zu geschockt darüber das sein Vater hinter all dem steckte. Zagart bat Zeo das mächtigste Bit Beast an und verlangte von ihm, dass er von seinen neuen Freunden die Bit-Beast stehlen sollte. Außerdem erzählte er Zeo die Wahrheit: Vor ein paar Jahren starb der echte Zeo bei einem Unfall und weil er dies nicht ertragen konnte, erschuf er ein Roboter. Dieser Roboter wahr Zeo. Zeo musste es akzeptieren das er anders war als die anderen. Auch befürchtete er dass er von Tyson und den anderen abgelehnt wird, wenn sie das herausfinden sollten. Mit der Hilfe seines Vaters würde er eine bessere Zukunft erlangen und dafür brauchte er die Bit Beasts der Blade Breakers. So beschloss Zeo, dass seine Freunde nun seine Feinde waren. In einer Trainingshalle trainierte er mit seinem Trainingspartner Gordo und seinem Vater. Zeo versuchte jedes mal das mächtige Bit Beast zu kontrollieren, jedoch scheiterte er jedes mal. Doch er gab nicht auf. Nach 42 versuchen klappte es endlich Cerberus zum Erscheinen zu bringen, jedoch ging Gordos Blade dabei zu Bruch. Zeo trainierte von da auf jeden Tag mit Gordo um irgendwann die vier heiligen Bit Beasts zu bekommen und Weltmeister zu werden. thumb|left|236pxDie Finalrunden der World Championships hatten begonnen. Nach der Eröffnungszeremonie machte Zeo Tyson klar, dass sie nun Feinde seien und das Tyson lieber auf sein Dragoon acht geben sollte. Eine Stunde später startete der Eröffnungskampf zwischen Team Zagart gegen die Saint Shields. Nachdem Gordo sein erstes Match gegen Dunga gewonnen hatte, traten Ozuma und Zeo gegeneinander an. Beide Blader kämpften so aggressiv und setzten alles ein, was sie an Attacken hatten. Sie entbrannten ein unglaublich harten Kampf. Doch Zeos Blade bekam einen Energieschub, denn ihm gelang es seine Wut auf seinem Blade zu übertragen. Somit gewann Zeo die zweite Runde und kam mit Gordo ins Halbfinale. Dort erwartete Zeo die 2 Blade Breakers Kai und Ray. Zeo trat gegen Kai an. Zeos Cerberus verfügte über eine solch unglaubliche Power und überhäufte Kai mit Attacken, sodass Kai alles aus sich und Dranzer herausholen musste. Während des Matches thumb|236pxerzählte Zeo Kai, das er hinter den Bit Beats der Blade Breakers her ist und mit Dranzer würde er anfangen. Cerberus und Dranzers kombinierte Power zerstörte das Stadium. Doch der Kampf ging weiter. Beide Blader starteten ihren letzten Angriff und als es so aussah, als würde Kai gewinnen, kam es im letzten Augenblick doch noch zu einem überraschenden Sieg von Zeo. Mit einem Würgegriff zog Cerberus Dranzer in Zeos Bey. Kai konnte nur zusehen wie im Dranzer genommen wurde und Zeo bekam dadurch mehr Power. Nach dem Kampf kam es zu einem kleinen Gespräch zwischen Tyson um Zeo. Zeo prophezeite ihm voraus dass er Tyson im Finale schlagen und ihm Dragoon wegnehmen wird. Zudem machte er Tyson klar, dass er niemals Dranzer zurück bekommen wird. Denn Zeo war klar, dass er nicht für irgendein Team kämpft, sondern nur für sich selbst. Und Zeo ist der Auffassung, dass er nur deshalb so stark ist. Da Zeo und Gordo gegen Ray und Kai gewonnen hatten, traten sie nun im Finale gegen Tyson und Max an. Nach dem Sieg von Tyson trat Zeo gegen Max an. Während des Matches spielte Zeo den coolen und wich spielend Max Draciel aus. Plötzlich griff Cerberus so schnell an, dass Draciel die Schläge nur noch thumb|left|234pxhilflos einstecken konnte. Zeo gab alles, was er konnte, er setzte sogar Dranzer ein und gewann. Wie auch bei Kai nahm Zeo Max Bit Beast und wurde somit stärker. Da jedes Team ein Match gewonnen hatte, kam es zu dem alles entscheidenden Kampf. Tyson gegen Zeo. Doch während des Matches bekam Zeo plötzlich im rechten Arm einen Kurzschluss und verrät somit das kein Mensch war sondern ein Roboter. Doch bevor sein Stromkreislauf vollkommen versagen würde, versuchte Zeo Tyson so schnell wie möglich zu besiegen. Im laufe des Matches verlor Zeo an Power, dass änderte jedoch nichts daran das er alles gab um sein Traum, ein Mensch zu werden, zu erfüllen. Zeo griff Tyson ohne Pausen an und setzte dazu die Power von Dranzer und Draciel ein. Cerberus Power war nun weit über das Limit. Tyson und Zeo gaben alles, doch am Ende konnte Zeo den druck gegen Dragoon nicht mehr standhalten und verlor. Auch die Bit Beasts die er von Kai und Max stahl, kehrten wohlbehalten wieder zu ihren Besitzern zurück. Nach dem Match ermutigt Tyson Zeo, sich selbst zu akzeptieren und nur durch dies, Kann man ein guter Blader werden. Zeo versand letztendlich das er nie ein Mensch sein würde. Ihm ist klar geworden, dass das jedoch nicht das wichtigste für ihn ist. Manga thumb|Ending in Beyblade-G Revolution Im Manga war Zeo tatsächlich ein Junge namens Leon, Zeos jüngerer Bruder, der betrogen wurde das er Zeo sei. Der eigentliche Zeo wurde von einem Lastwagen überfahren und starb. Zagart war sehr traurig und wollte die Macht des heiligen Bit-Beast verwenden, um Zeo wieder zu beleben. Jedoch klappte es nicht. Nach Leons und Tyson's Spiel im Manga, geht er mit seinem Vater weg um sein wahres Leben zu leben. Im Anime wurde sein Blade Cerberus genannt doch im Manga hieß er Xeronix ausgesprochen Zeronix. Trivia * Im Ende des G Revolution (eine Diashow enthüllt, was passiert ist mit den Charakteren aus den anderen Staffeln), hat Zeo kürzere Haare, hält eine Geige in seiner Hand und starrt aus dem Fenster, während sein Beyblade Cerberus auf dem Tisch liegt. *Zeo besuchte die Beyblade Schule Phönix. *Er bekommt von seinem Butler Geigenunterricht, scheint es jedoch nicht zu mögen. *Zeo ist der einzige Charakter in der Welt von Beyblade, der ein Roboter ist. *Am Ende von Beyblade-V Force scheint es zwischen ihm und seinem Vater doch noch ein glückliches Ende zu geben. *Alle Bit Beasts, die aus dem Felsen stammen und in einem Bey übertragen wurden, zerbrachen/verschwanden, bis auf Zeos Cerberus. Galerie Zeo mit Zagart Happy End.JPG Zeo mit Tyson Happy End.JPG Zeo Happy End.JPG Navigation en:Zeo Zagart es:Zeo Zagart Kategorie:Team Psykick Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Beyblade V-Force Charaktere